


There´s nothing left for me to stay

by Lightdancer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightdancer/pseuds/Lightdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in the end, they were all just children, tossed into war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There´s nothing left for me to stay

We were too young, tossed into war. With no choice left, in any way.

We were there, all the time.

We saw everything.

We fought it.

And in the end, we lost ourselves.

They asked what stays.

But there are only memories.

From the good old times, nothing left from then.

What then came, no one saw coming.

The mistakes and the betrayed.

The lost and the never ending fear.

We were like children, but we had nothing.

In this war we just lost a part of ourselves.

And in the end there´s nothing left for us to stay.

Everything is changed, we´re no longer.

Now we´re just packing our things and leaving.

We don´t know who we are, any longer.

The only thing we know is that there´s nothing left for us to stay.


End file.
